


Ship, Shore, Overboard

by TunnelScreamer



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, F/M, Wrestling, brief unwanted thoughts of twincest, mental images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: Onica teaches her friends a game she learned at sea and playing has the others looking at each other in new ways.
Relationships: Brea/Gurjin (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Ship, Shore, Overboard

Telling time in the cave had been difficult at first, but now they were used to the way the calls of cave creatures changed as the day passed. As evening changed to night the low gurgle of slag slaters yielded to the peeping of holler bats. Here in the cave, the little band of friends were hiding out, planning their next steps as the world outside crumbled in the cold claw of the skeksis.

With the sounds of night all around, Naia returned to her usual spot by the cave wall to build a campfire. There she would warm her feet and think over the events of the day. Usually the others would join her. They were attracted to the fires warm glow and her unifying presence. 

Tonight they’d nearly all found their way to her campfire. At the edge of its light, Kylan sat playing his firca in a low soothing tone. He sat across from her and could see her through the flames. Rian sat, his back against the cave wall, with Deet resting across his chest. She was listening to the sound of his heartbeat along with Kylan’s song. Gurjin sat behind his sister, brushing the day’s dirt off his clothes. Onica sat on a flat stone opposite the wall sipping a hot drink of steeped herbs, watching the little group and thinking. 

Being here in hiding was like a long sea voyage, she thought. Keeping spirits up was often the most difficult part about being at sea. And she noticed that this crew was getting listless. In times like these stillness and boredom often brought despair. The best thing to keep hope alive was distraction. Onica had an idea.

“Have any of you ever played ship, shore, overboard?” She looked across the fire at Naia, if she could get Naia interested the others would follow along. “It’s a game we play at sea where you choose someone from the group who you’d set sail with on the ship of life, one that you’d spend a night on shore with, and one you would throw overboard.” She described the game with a mischievous smile. 

Gurjin began to get up, he didn’t want to linger, Brea would be waiting for him by the water. They had been meeting in secret for a few days and in that time she had become the beginning and end of all his thoughts. 

"Sit down, we’re playing ship, shore, overboard." Naia said grabbing his arm. 

“I’d love to play but I’ve somewhere to be.” He was nearly at his feet.

“Sit a moment; it won’t kill you.” She was insistent. She had a vague idea of where he was going. 

He sat reluctantly thinking of how to get away.

Deet sat up excited at the idea of the game, her shadow following her leaping large on the cave wall. “I’ll go first! I already know who I want on my ship and shore,” said Deet eagerly, ready to play the new game.

"Before you start, the rule is you must make a different choice for each. It makes it more fun.” Onica said putting a final twist in the game. She was doing her part to banish boredom from their fireside. 

"Well Rian of course is on my ship.” Deet took Rian’s hand and held it to her heart.

He smiled back calmly. "Good, I was hoping you’d pick me.” He pressed his cheek to hers and gave her a kiss on the neck.

"And then, hmm, the other choices," This was where the game got interesting, Onica thought drinking her tea. 

Deet scanned the group. She liked all her friends. She wondered which would be the right choice for her imaginary night of shore leave. Her eyes chose each of them for a moment. 

She looked at Naia, strong and confident, then at Gurjin. He was big and friendly. Gurjin looked so much like Naia, or maybe it was the other way around. Which one was the twin? She was having trouble thinking of them separately, then her mind surprised her with the thought of what they’d look like with her between them, tangled up and undressed. Naia moving aggressively, Gurjin grabbing and pushing. She knew she wouldn’t pick either of them and had to look away. 

There was Kylan, slim and clean. He was calm and still compared to the twins. So still it was hard for to her imagine how he’d be. She waited for her mind to show her something. He did look like Rian which she liked. He would be gentle and considerate for sure.

Her eyes wandered to Onica. She was mysterious with a thoughtful smile. She did something to keep Tavra returning to the seashore season after season. It must have been something special as Tavra didn’t seem like she had affectionate nature. Maybe she would be a good choice. 

She was thinking a long time a given that there were only a few of them to choose from.

"Kylan, for my shore.” she nodded with certainty. Kylan looked up startled, face bright in the firelight and darkness behind him. He felt everyone looking at him and he was embarrassed. He could feel himself blush. 

“Oh, Deet, I’m, uh, flattered.” He didn’t know how to react.

"What? He’s got lovely dark hair," Deet said to Rian, further embarrassing Kylan.

"You don’t need to say more," said Rian with his arm around her.

"Alright, so who’s going overboard?” said Onica intently. 

This one was harder. They would be lost without Naia, and this was Onica’s game, thought Deet.

"Gurjin, I guess.” She felt bad saying it. Gurjin looked up hearing his name, she could see from how he sat that he wanted to leave.

"Deet you threw me in the sea?" said Gurjin a bit distracted, as he began to get up.

“Stay a bit longer, this is getting interesting,” Naia said pulling him back, she was liking this game. She wished he would just sit still.

“Kylan you’re next!” Naia shouted across the fire, knowing he’d never volunteer.

He wasn’t sure how he got stuck playing this game. 

"Well, I think..." He hesitated and thought a moment on the nature of the game. It was about breaking down barriers and lifting the veil on hidden truths. With a little suggestion one would declare something near to the heart, leaving the speaker feeling exhilarated and, in some cases, giving voice to a silently held desire. 

He looked at the faces around the fire. 

"I would want Brea on my ship." he declared. Onica nodded, his choice wasn’t a surprise, the two had spent many hours together talking and reading. 

Hearing Brea’s name, Gurjin stopped looking around and focused on Kylan, giving him a very intense look. Then Gurjin tilted his head like he was thinking, his jaw sifting to one side. 

Kylan didn’t know what to make of this. He knows I’m throwing him overboard, he reasoned. Or it was about Brea, he had been hanging around her a lot lately.

"As for my dalliance on shore, I suppose Deet chose me so...” his eye caught Rian’s face colored with shadow and light from the fire, his brow lowering and his head shaking a subtle no. “Maybe Naia?”

“Oh Kylan, didn’t know you cared.” She looked at him through the flames and gave a joking wink. Kylan shrugged in embarrassment. 

“And I pick Gurjin to go overboard.” He didn’t have to think through this decision, he didn’t like being stared at.

“Again, Really? I don't have to stay here for this.” Gurjin’s bare foot stomped the stone ground in false outrage and he got up. His sister grabbed him, this time speaking to him quietly. 

“I know where you’re trying to go. You need to stop pestering her, she’s not interested and she’s too nice to say so. Take the hint.” 

Naia had seen him following Brea around and was worried about him, she’d never seen him so infatuated and knew he was going to get hurt. The idea that anything would ever happen between them was laughable and the sooner he knew that the better, she thought. 

“Stay here." He would have laughed at how wrong Naia’s words were, if he wasn’t so focused on getting away. "Look, it’s Onica’s turn.” She said yanking him to the ground aggressively. 

Onica watched Naia with her brother as she spoke. "Well for my shipmate, I’m taking Tavra, of course. As for my shore leave," she smirked, "Naia.” She said her name slowly before taking a sip from her cup. “And I may have to choose you for my overboard, too. If Tavra found out, you'd be going overboard anyways."

"I'd like to see her try," Naia said smirking back, she was liking this game. She thought about Onica a moment, her elegant frame sitting coolly on her rock perch. She thought about running her hands through her auburn curls and pulling her face close. Even in her mind she was looking over her shoulder for Tavra in the shadows. 

She went on "and you’re breaking your own rule.” 

“That’s right,” she sighed. She thought, she couldn’t send Rian or Deet overboard, one without the other would be too sad. She’d already chosen Naia, and liked Kylan’s music too much to send him away. Tavra would never forgive her if she threw Brea overboard.

“I’m sorry Gurjin,” she said shaking her head.

She was throwing him overboard too.

“You should go, that way we know you won’t get picked again,” said Deet to Gurjin, trying to be helpful. 

He sat still for the first time since the game began. 

"Well Brea would be on my ship," he said his heart beating a little faster. It felt good to say out loud even if it was just part of a game. He looked at his sister, she looked back at him with pitty. He wanted to tell her everything but all he did was nod. 

“Let’s hear your pick for the shore,” she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"For shore, umm. . .” He looked around. 

His eyes paused on Onica. Then he looked over at Deet, then Rian. He imagined himself between them, one in each arm.

"I guess I’d have to pick Rian,” he said with surprising sincerity.

“Come again?” said Rian, sitting up, his shadow becoming animated behind him.

“You heard me." he said leaning forward and looking into his friend’s blue eyes. "I protected you when you escaped the castle, rescued you from the skeksis, and followed you into battle." He smiled wide. "All I ask in return is one magical night of pure bliss.” He puckered his lips, teasing the Stonewood.

“Sorry Deet,” Rian hopped to his feet beside her "Here’s your pure bliss" he charged furiously at his friend. Gurjin rose, just in time to get tackled to the ground. They grappled on the ground with Rian on top, then Gurjin, then Rian again. 

It was then that a familiar shadow fell on the pair rolling on the ground.

“There you are,” it was Brea sounding a little frustrated and confused. She looked at the two fighting, Rian with his knee to Gurjin’s chest and his hand pushing his face into the gravel.

“Where else would we be? We are trapped until fate leads us somewhere new,” said Naia turning to face her.

“Hello Brea,” said Deet. 

She smiled “Hi Deet, what are you all doing?” she asked as Rian and Gurjin separated.

“We’re playing ship, shore, overboard,” said Deet. “It’s a game where you say who you’d like to kill or do other things with, it’s fun.” 

Onica looked at Brea. “It’s juvenile, I know, but honestly, so are we,” she tilted her head toward where the two had been fighting.

“Well who have you all decided to kill?” said Brea walking nearer to the group, a little confused by Deet’s explanation of the game.

“Not kill, just throw overboard, and so far it’s just Gurjin,” said Onica.

“So are you playing?” Naia asked, as her brother returned to her side. He gave his head a quick shake to knock loose the grit and gravel trapped in his hair. 

“Yes I’ll play. I haven’t anywhere better to be,” Brea replied looking at Gurjin shaking his hair. Onica, sitting on her stone perch, gave a brief refresher on the game and Brea paused looking around at the others. 

Then Brea made her way to over to sit by Kylan. Gurjin could see them through the flames talking to each other. What could they be talking about? Their faces lit by the fire with darkness behind them. He hadn’t realized it till now, but this night had been a tough for him, apparently everyone thought he belonged at the bottom of the sea. 

Keeping the secret from his sister, not being able to leave the campfire, and now watching Brea smiling beside Kylan, it was all a test of his patience. Kylan said something that made her laugh. She put her hand on his shoulder and spoke something in his ear. Then Kylan looked up, with eyes locked on him, and Gurjin looked back.

“Hey, don’t stare it’s weird.” Naia said getting his attention “You never picked who you’re throwing overboard.” She could see what was going on and she wanted him to focus on something else.

“Right,” he said not needing to think through who to pick “Kylan,” he said, scratching some more small stones from his hairline.

“Hear that Kylan? You’re joining Gurjin overboard.” Naia yelled across the fire.

“This game is better with ale.” Onica said looking down at her cup.

“Most things are,” answered Rian imagining the taste of a fresh brew. 

Naia watched as Brea stood up and walked around the fire to where her brother sat. She settled by his side legs folded beneath her leaning towards him. 

“So, how’s Kylan?” he asked casually, knowing his sister was listening. 

“He’s alright, he doesn’t like this game, and he said you were making faces at him earlier.” Brea said looking at him.

“That might’ve happened, it’s hard keeping track of my face.” It felt good sitting next to her but he wished they were alone. 

“He was making faces, I saw him.” Naia interrupted. “Anyways, I think it’s your turn Brea,” She said directing Brea’s attention away from her brother. 

Brea looked at the group then at him.

“Please, don’t throw me overboard” he requested half joking. 

“I won’t,” She said looking at him affectionately.

She thought a moment about the game. It was an opportunity to tell those around you how you truly felt. A safe way to make confessions. She looked around nervously. Now she knew why Kylan didn’t like this game, everyone was watching, waiting to hear who she would pick and for what. 

“Rian,” She said, making her first choice quickly “I’m throwing you overboard,” 

“That’s unexpected” Onica said bringing her knees to her chest.

“look what you did to poor Gurjin’s hair, and you could’ve hurt him.” She said.

“You don’t understand, he was … making bold remarks.” Rian said in frustration. 

Onica started laughing at the tongue-tied Stonewood, she was laughing so hard Kylan joined in.

“Since when are you so concerned over his hair?” asked Naia leaning forward to look at Brea. She sensed something odd about how protective she was of Gurjin. 

“Well,” Brea didn’t know what to say, intimidated with both Naia and the others watching her. She took a deep breath “I like him, and I like his hair when it’s not full of rocks” she took his hand in her’s and leaned towards him. Naia was thoroughly confused. 

“Oh Brea, pick him for your ship!” Deet said.

Naia slowly realized what was going on, he’d been keeping a secret from her. He wasn’t pursuing Brea, they were together. She looked at their hands clasped together. She saw Brea turn her head to face him. 

“I want you for my ship,” she said. Gurjin looked back at her and in a swift movement he wrapped his arms around her. Brea buried her face in his neck, she had been waiting all night to be this close to him and for a moment she forgot everyone around them. “I missed you” she whispered to him. He leaned in and kissed her. 

The others became still watching the curious thing that was happening. 

Deet looked at the two in a tender embrace and thought back to her earlier imaginings. This wasn’t the rough and rowdy drenchen her mind had showed her earlier, had she known this she might have picked him. 

Onica, wide eyed, looked at Kylan who shrugged. Naia had questions, but she would have to wait to ask them. 

"Who is left?" Onica asked. 

“I’ll go. My shipmate would be Kylan,” said Naia looking at him across the fire “he’s a fine cook, makes wonderful music, and is a true friend. And now I know he has a thing for me.” She smiled at him. Then looked over at Onica. 

“I’m throwing Tavra overboard. And as for my night on shore, I’ll take you up on your offer, Onica.” She was joking, but it still made Onica turn red. 

The tall flames were growing shorter and the fires glow was dimming. “I think I’m last,” Rian spoke up.

“Deet, will you join me on my ship?” they had settled back by the cave wall and were wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Of course, I already picked you.” She said looking into the blue of his eyes. 

“Just making sure you haven’t changed your mind.” He held Deet close. 

“As for my time at the shore, I’m picking Tavra, from her paladin days.” Going last had given Rian a lot of time to think on his choice.

“Is that allowed?” asked Brea leaning back in Gurjins arms.

“Sure, though I’d prefer you didn’t,” replied Onica.

Gurjin started laughing. “Looking for a sparing partner?” 

“Ha, she’d knock you down flat,” said Onica. Her Tavra was ferocious as well as beautiful.

“Well, I mean, that’s the point isn’t it?” Rian said.

From the look in his eyes he was imagining it. The clang of steel, her unyielding attack, and the moment on the ground when aggression changed to something else. 

“And Onica, I’m throwing you overboard for making us play this game.”


End file.
